pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Merissa77/Anime/018
W poprzednim odcinku Viola po raz pierwszy przegrała walkę o odznakę. Jak sobie z tym poradzi? Szmaragdowooka szybko wybiegła z sali, na leśną drogę. Nie mogła wciąż uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Nie przejęła się nawet wracającym z Centrum Pokemon Brandonem, całkowicie go olewajac, przynajmniej chwilowo. -Muszę je porządnie przetrenować! - stwierdziła pewnie, mijając kolejne drzewa, aż w końcu zatrzymując się na polanie. Tutaj wypuściła wszystkie swoje pokemony i hardo popatrzyła na nie. -Sam trening tutaj nie wystarczy... - westchnęła ciężko, załamując ręce, kiedy już doskonale była w stanie wyczuć to, jak bardzo jej pokemony są słabe, szczególnie przeciwko elektrycznemu liderowi. Viola nie była jednak sama w lesie... Gdzieś z oddali wciąż śledzili ją jej "koledzy po fachu", czyli innymi słowy Jessie, James i Meowth. Trzymali się wciąż jednak na bezpieczną odległość, przebywając w swoim balonie na gorące powietrze. -Jak myślisz, Jessie... Viola radzi sobie z walkami i tym głąbem? - spytał mężczyzna, wypatrując dziewczyny przez lunetę. -Ona zawsze sobie radzi... Nie mamy się czym przejmować. - odparła kobieta, oglądając z wysokości krajobrazy. W tym czasie Brandon, przestraszony zachowaniem znajomej, ruszył w las, szukać jej. Zamiast jednak na Violę, natrafił na inną dziewczynę, przyrządzająca posiłek dla siebie i swojego pokemona - Dragonite. Brandon teraz już był pewien - to była ta sama dziewczyna, którą widzieli wcześniej, wychodzącą z sali elektro. -O... Hej! - odezwała się z uśmiechem na ustach, zauważając chłopaka. W międzyczasie gotowała zupę z jagód i innych roślin, które znalazła wcześniej w lesie. -Coś nie tak? - dopytała, widząc przestraszony wyraz twarzy u Brandona, jak i takowe jego zmęczenie. -Uch... Nie widziałaś może Violi? No wiesz... Tej dziewczyny, która była ze mną przed salą w Vermilion. - wysapał, opierając się o drzewo. -Nie, ale to nawet lepiej. - odparła, wstając z miejsca. -Nie znam jej, ale... Nie wyglądała zbyt miło. - dodała, rzucając swojemu Dragonite świerzą Oran jagodę do jedzenia i gasząc ognisko. -C-co masz na myśli? Viola jest co prawda trochę dziwna, ale... Nie jest taka zła. - odrzekł, wzdychając z lekka. -A tak w ogóle... Jestem Brandon. - przedstawił się, wyciągając dłoń ku dziewczynie. -A ja Lenua... Miło mi cię poznać. - odparła z uśmiechem, ściskając rękę chłopaka i przymykając lekko oczy. W tym czasie, w sumie całkiem niedaleko, poszukiwana szmaragdowooka ciężko trenowała swoje pokemony, gorliwie zachęcając je do walki i ćwiczenia nowych ataków. Choć rozumienie pokemonów dawało jej przewagę nad innymy trenerami, wszystko szło bardzo mozolnie. -Ych! Nie poddawajcie się! Musimy konkretnie poćwiczyć, żeby następnym razem pokonać tego lidera! - zachęcała w miarę radośnie, obserwując z dystansu zmagania swoich pokemonów. Butterfree trenował nowo poznany, Srebrny wiatr, rozsiewając drobne, srebrne pyłki ze swoich skrzydeł i używając ich jako broni. Wartortle wodną powłoką pokrywał swój ogonek, czyniąc go jeszcze bardziej efektywnym narzędziem, którym rozbijał okoliczne skały. Charmeleon poznał Ognisty rozprysk, póki co jednak jedynie rozprzestrzeniając swój żar w 8 kierunkach na raz, przy okazji nieco przypalając okolicę. Kadabra natomiast nie potrafił nauczyć się niczego nowego. Viola bacznie go obserwowała. -Kadabra! Wystarczy! - rozkazała ku zdziwieniu wszystkich. - Zanim poznasz coś nowego... Ewoluuję Cię. - stwierdziła dziewczyna z uśmiechem, choć jeszcze nie do końca wiedziała, jak to zrobić. Schowała jednak pokemona do jego balla i skupiła się na treningu reszty. Zanim jednak skończyła, ktoś postanowił jej przerwać... Krzaki niedaleko niej poruszyły się, a sama już od dawna wiedziała, kto to. Pierwszy wyłonił się niewielki róg i para żółtych czułków. Następnie dość duża, zaokrąglona, smocza głowa, zaopatrzona w parę bystrych, niebieskich oczu. To Dragonite! I to nie byle jaki, bo tuż za nim pojawiła się jego trenerka z towarzystwem. To Lenua i Brandon, który w końcu odnaleźli Violę, polegając na znakomitym węchu smoka, a w sumie, to ponad przeciętnym, jak na ten gatunek. -Czego chcecie...? - jęknęła czarnowłosa, nawet nie odwracając na nich wzroku. -Tak nagle wybiegłaś... Martwiłem się o ciebie. - odparł szczerze chłopak, małymi krokami zbliżając się do dziewczyny. -I musiałeś aż ściągać ze sobą tą laskę? - warknęła pod nosem, chyba skądś ją znając. -Ja tylko chciałam pomóć. - odrzekła, trzymając jednak dystans. - Już mnie tu nie ma... - dodała, z chęcią powolnego się wycofania. -Zaczekaj. - takowo rozkazała bez wyrazu Viola, odwróciła się na pięcie i wręcz przerażającym wzrok skierowała ku dziewczynie, powoli się do niej zbliżając. -Czy... Czy wiesz, jak ewoluować Kadabrę? - spytała z miłym, przyjaznym uśmiechem, łagodnie i spokojnie, coraz bardziej zaskakując swoich znajomych. -Em... No trzeba wymienić się z innym trenerem w specjalnej maszynie. - odparła niepewnie, mrugając parokrotnie ze zdziwienia. -A... Mogłabyś mi w tym pomóc? - dopytała, nie zmieniając tonu i wyrazu twarzy. -J-jasne. Musimy tylko dostać się do jakiegoś Centrum Pokemon i tam szybko można to załatwić. - odrzekła, nie do końca pojmując nagłą zmianę zachowania Violi. -No to postanowione! Chodźcie za mną! - odparła radośnie, wręcz ciągnąc za sobą swoich znajomych. -A swoją drogą... Jak się nazywasz? - spytała po drodze nową koleżankę. -Ja? Lenua Mejom. - przedstawiła się niepewnie, stawiając delikatny opór. -A skąd jesteś? I w sumie... Co tu robisz? - dalej przeprowadzała "wywiad". -Pochodzę z Kanto, ale jestem tu akurat chwilowo. Normalnie byłabym w Sinnoh, ale musiałam parę spraw załatwić. - odpowiedziała szczerze. -Rozumiem... - odparła tylko, żwawo kierując się do miasta i znajdującego się w nim centrum pokemon. Do Vermilion nie było jednak daleko i cała trójka szybko wróciła tą samą drogą, którą przyszła. O wieczornej już porze w Centrum wiało pustkami, przynajmniej na parterze. Poszukiwana przez dziewczyny maszyna była wolna, więc od razu podeszły do niej po przeciwnych stronach. -Teraz połóż balla we wgłębieniu, a zaraz do Ciebie wróci. - poinstruowała Lenua, samej kładąc w maszynie kulę z jej starterem - Venusaurem. Viola postąpiła za wskazówkami brunetki i tym sposobem balle zamieniły się miejscami, by po chwili wrócić do swoich właścicieli. Czarnowłosa niemal od razu wypuściła swojego pokemona i obserwowała, co się wydarzy. Kadabra zmieniał się... Ogon mu zniknął i nabrał bardziej ludzkiej postawy. W dłoniach trzymał teraz nie jedną, a dwie łyżki. Nieco zmieniły się też jego kolory. Gdy ewolucja się skończyła, Alakazam spojrzał pytająco na swoją trenerkę. -Świetnie! - ucieszyła się, tuląc swojego pokemona. - Dzięki Lenka! - dodała, zwracając się do dziewczyny. -Nie ma za co. - odparła z uśmiechem, chowając balla. Można by rzec, że wszystko było w normie, gdyby nie dreszcz, który nagle przeszedł Violę. -O nie... - jęknęła cicho, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co to oznacza. Nagle całym budynkiem zatrzęsło, niczym trzęsienie ziemi. Gdyby nie obecna misja, nie przejęła by sie tym, a poniekąd nawet ucieszyła. Skoro jednak wciąż musiała udawać miłą, acz dziwną dziewczynkę... -Na ziemię! - wrzasnęła, widząc tynk, opadający z sufitu. To był balon Zespołu R, który rozbił się o dach Centrum Pokemon i po chwili przeleciała przez niego, znajdując się na parterze. -Mówiłem, żeby wylądować obok! - miałknął Meowth, ledwie wyczołgując się z przewróconego kosza. -Wtedy musielibyśmy zrezygnować z takiego efektownego wejścia. - odparł James, razem z Jessie stojąc dumnie na resztkach swojego balonu. -A kim wy jesteście?! - odezwała się Siostra Joy zza lady. Zespół R oczywiście wygłosił swoje motto, choć nie zupełnie do końca, bo przerwał im wciąż obecny przy Brandonie Pikachu, porażając ich swoim piorunem. -Znowu ten głąb?! - warknęła kobieta, po chwili jednak zauważając Violę. Ta dawała im dyskretnie znaki, aby siedzieli cicho. Na szczęście dla niej pojęli powagę sytuacji, acz nie przeszkodziło im to w próbie kradzieży. -Ten Twój Pikachu na niewiele się zda! Przybyliśmy tu, aby pojmać wasze pokemony! - wrzasnęła ponownie Jessie, kiedy James szybkim ruchem złapał elektryczną mysz do specjalnej, wystrzeliwanej z dziwacznego urządzenia siatki. -Poddajcie się, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda! -Woobuffet! - odezwał się jej pokemon, który nagle wyszedł z balla, jak to ma w zwyczaju. -Nie pozwolimy na to! - wrzasnęła Lenua, za którą już stał jej Dragonite. -To Ty jesteś tą trenerką z Sinnoh? Hah! Aż dziw, że jeszcze cię nie złapali. - rzekł James, widocznie już coś o niej kiedyś słysząc. -No to zaraz się przekonasz, dlaczego! - odparła, po czym spojrzała porozumiewawczo na swojego pokemona, a następnie na Violę z niemą prośbą o pomoc. Dziewczyna nawet nie zdążyła pomyśleć, a tym bardziej coś powiedzieć, a jej Alakazam już wyrwał do przodu z, najwidoczniej nowo poznanym, Psychicznym cięciem i zamiarem zniszczenia krępującej Pikachu siatki. Nie mogła go powstrzymać, by nie narażać się na podejrzenia o współpracę z Zespołem R, który sam był zaskoczony zachowaniem pokemona dziewczyny. Jednak, dzięki szybkiej interwencji Woobuffeta i jego bariery, Alakazam nie zdołał wykonać swojego planu. W tym samym czasie Dragonite Lenui w smoczym pędzie zaraz pod sufitem, omijając trenerów pognał w stronę złej drużyny z zamiarem wysłania ich na orbitę. I na taką ewentualność zespół był przygotowany, wykorzystując metalową łapę, która wzięła się niemal znikąd i była kontrolowana przez Meowth'a. Dla pseudolegendarnego smoka jednak taka zabawka nie była żadną przeszkodą. Wystarczył jeden cios stalowego ogona w wodnej powłoce, by całkowicie zniszczyć urządzenie. Kiedy Alakazamowi jednak w końcu udało się ominąć Wobbuffeta z pomocą teleportacji i zniszczyć siatkę, Dragonite zebrał w sobie całą swoją siłę i Smoczym pulsem wystrzelił cały Zespół R, wraz z ich pokemonami w powietrze. -Zespół R znowu błysnął! - można było usłyszeć echo. Brandon odzyskał swojego Pikachu, a wszyscy obecni trenerzy mogli odetchnąć z ulgą. Tylko Viola jakoś nie była do końca zachwycona... Kiedy cała sytuacja się uspokoiła, szmaragdowooka postanowiła poprosić o coś swoją nową znajomą. -Słuchaj Lenka... Dzięki za pomoc, a czy mogłabyś jeszcze... Pożyczyć mi swojego Dragonite? - spytała z oczyma jak perełki, patrząc się wprost na dziewczynę, pełna nadziei. Co kombinuje Viola? Jak potoczy się jej rewanż z Surgem? To wszystko, i wiele więcej w kolejnych odcinkach. Po słowie: Wszystko idzie dobrze... Poza może pisaniem odcinków :P Nota bene, miał on wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, a za zmiany na lepsze podziękowania mojej czytelniczce, która pewnie się w komentarzu udzieli :3 Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i zachęcam do czytania i komentowania : ) Pamiętajcie, że komentarz jest dla autora nagrodą za pisanie i... Znakiem, czy ktokolwiek to czyta xD